wormfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainDance299
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rail page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MugaSofer (talk) 13:18, September 29, 2016 (UTC) policy-identity segmentation As the Echidna issue has now become a wider discussion of Policy i am moving it to the talk pages. The spoiler issue, to be a bit more elaborative, derives from how identities are portrayed in Worm. The revelation of manton's and Costa-Brown's identity had serious implications given the lore of the story. Similarly Noelle who we see well before the Echidna incident has a part in the story before we discover what she can actually do. This is the thought process behind the segmentation of the pages. Reply on my talk page.--FossilLord (talk) 23:48, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Names Policy This is good stuff! I notice you've been arguing with FossilLord over the split pages, which is the main thing that would conflict with this policy. You're of course right that spoilers are unavoidable on a wiki. There's absolutely no policy that spoilers must be avoided at all costs, or anything like that - that would make it impossible to write anything. With that said, people in the Worm fandom can be very touchy about them, so there's a tendency - emphatically not a rule - to try and avoid them if it isn't too annoying. Maybe it's time to add an official spoiler policy beyond the front page notice. If we merged the pages, we'd probably need to at least put Template:Spoilers at the top, or get loads and loads of complaints. (Defiant/Armsmaster doesn't get them because Defiant's identity isn't a surprise reveal.) That's totally possible, though - we have that template for a reason, after all. We'd probably need to include further guidelines for titling pages without canon names, if we were going to have a detailed policy like this, but otherwise I don't see a problem. I've opened a Forum Thread for discussion of the proposal here.--MugaSofer (talk) 14:47, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Combinations with other ratings OK what exactly do you want to go into the section? I would like to help you here, you've done quite a lot with a rather unweildly section of the wiki.--FossilLord (talk) 01:54, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Maybe instead of a talk page you make the to-do list on a blog post.--FossilLord (talk) 21:47, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Check out the #Wikia Channel when you have a chance on the IRC. I am usually on and can answer questions and get into a discussion.--FossilLord (talk) 17:55, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Just wanted to thank you for all the work you are putting into this site.--FossilLord (talk) 14:28, November 6, 2016 (UTC) And Thank You Again.--FossilLord (talk) 17:33, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Reversion of Power Classifications Clarification: I am an idiot, who hit "save" without noticing after pulling something from an old version of the page. Thanks for reverting it.--MugaSofer (talk) 15:27, October 28, 2016 (UTC) New Policy Thank you for you interest in standardization I will look over it and likely implement it, given the thought you have put into your proposal. If you have any questions you know where to find me on the IRC (#Wikia) I should have something ready on Friday with an example. Thank you again for your time and effort.--FossilLord (talk) 01:35, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Posted my suggestions (hope they show that way). Please comment on the policy talk page or on the IRC to share your thoughts, and as always thanks for editing the wikia.--FossilLord (talk) 21:44, December 13, 2016 (UTC)